Time of Death
by LittleAnts
Summary: Time of Death.Aplikasi permanen yang sudah ada di smartphone canggih jaman sekarang dan tak akan bisa di uninstall. Bahkan perkiraan seorang manusia akan mati pun bukan hal sulit saat ini. Hanya satu aplikasi itu dan hidup kita berubah selamanya. Ya, menjadi lebih resah dan tak aman akan masa depan yang akan terjadi pada kita. Bagaimanakah kita mengubah waktu kematian kita?REUPLOAD


Kurobasu is belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei and I have this story.

.

.

Warning: alur gajelas, OOC, AU!infuture, sho-ai (kemungkinan), dll

.

.

.

Tahun 2039.

Mungkin bukan hal aneh jika hampir tiap hari orang-orang di kota Tokyo terus melihat ke arah ponselnya. Sekarang pada abad 21, tahun 2039 semua gadget canggih dan serba lengkap ada di tangan setiap manusia. Tetapi hanya satu hal yang membuat mereka resah; ide gila dari seorang ilmuwan muda mencetuskan untuk membuat aplikasi permanen yang tidak akan bisa dihapus dari _smartphone _setiap orang: sebuah aplikasi penentu kematian penggunanya.

Tetapi hanya satu aplikasi saja bisa mengubah hidup seorang penggunanya. _Time of Death_ nama aplikasi tersebut. Fitur yang diberikan seperti hari dan tanggal serta penyebab kematian kita. Lantas kenapa ide ini dicetuskan? Oleh sang pembuat, dikiranya akan membuat para manusia di dunia tahu kapan akan kematiannya datang padanya dan sebelum hari itu tiba, mereka telah menyiapkan diri. Jadi, bagi orang-orang Tokyo yang lahir sejak lama, pasti tahu akan cerita anime atau manga _Death Note. _Konyol memang, tetapi entah kenapa para penduduk Tokyo justru menyetujuinya.

Tetapi mereka baru mengetahui bahwa penduduk Tokyo sendiri juga menyesal pada akhirnya. Bagi orang bijak, mereka memilih lebih baik tidak menggunakan _smartphone _atau tidak menggunakan ponsel sama sekali dan berkomunikasi melalui jejaring sosial via laptop atau komputer.

Yah, itu cukup mengganggu. Sama halnya terjadi pada pemuda biru muda dan berparas manis itu. Sesekali manik biru mudanya melirik ke arah _smartphone _nya. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk gelisah mejanya dan kakinya tak bisa diam. Seperti bukan dirinya saja, hanya saja satu hal yang membuatnya gelisah seperti itu adalah:

_Name: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Age: 15 years old_

_D.O.B: 31st January 2024_

_Death date: 13th September (0 days)_

_Time: 06.08 pm _

_Cause of death: get shoted by a stranger_

Keresahannya menarik perhatian pemuda dengan surai merah darah yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kuroko, ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu resah?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah darah itu. Wajah tirusnya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir pada temannya itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroko itu menggeleng pelan. Teman dekatnya yang bersurai merah darah itu menghela nafas lalu memegang pundak Kuroko pelan. "Ceritakan saja. Ada apa Kuroko?" Ada nada penekanan di sana. Kuroko menyerah lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Setelah selesai membacanya, manik merah itu melebar.

"Ini..."

Kuroko mengangguk. Matanya mulai berkaca. Hei, siapa yang ingin mati muda saat ini juga? Akashi yang duduk di sampingnya memeluknya yang sudah mengeluarkan isak tangisnya. Tak akan dibiarkannya teman nya mati pada hari itu.

.0.0.0.

**05.08 pm**

Kuroko mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas selempang berwarna biru nya. Tinggal satu jam lagi hingga waktu kematiannya. Biarpun ada Akashi di sampingnya, Akashi tak bisa melakukan apapun. Biar bagaimana pun juga ini adalah takdir 'kan?

Tiba-tiba mata Akashi melebar. Tersadar akan sebuah kata-kata dari buku yang dibacanya; _takdir bisa diubah jika atas kehendak kita sendiri untuk mengubahnya._

Manik berwarna _crimson _itu tertutup dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Tinggal menunggu waktu.

**05.45 pm**

Tinggal beberapa saat lagi, sudah waktunya. Kuroko menyesap_milk shake _nya pelan. Akashi pun hanya diam sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya berkali-kali dan itu membuat Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Akashi. Karena Kuroko tahu Akashi tidak selalu melihat ke arah jamnya jika hanya mereka berdua.

"Akashi-kun kenapa melihat ke arah jam terus? Apakah kau akan ada urusan nanti?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada yang dibuat-dibuat supaya tidak menimbulkan kekhawatiran pada Akashi. Akashi tersenyum sambil menggeleng lalu menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan.

"Bukan, hanya saja... aku tak sabaran." Jawab Akashi.

Kuroko hanya bisa memandangnya bingung.

Sebentar lagi, dia akan mengubah takdirnya dan Kuroko.

**06.01 pm**

Tiba-tiba saja tas selempang Kuroko ditarik oleh seorang yang tak dikenalnya. Reflek, Kuroko mengejar pencuri itu dan Akashi yang menyadarinya segera mengejar Kuroko. Jangan sampai Kuroko hilang dari pandangannya.

**06.06 pm**

Dua menit lagi.

Dua menit lagi hingga waktu yang ditentukan.

Tap!

Akhirnya, Akashi menemukan Kuroko dan pencuri itu. Keadaan Kueoko telah terpojokkan dan tak terelakkan lagi dengan pistol _revolver _yang diarahkan kepadanya.

**06.07 pm**

Akashi segera berlari lalu menabrak tubuh besar pencuri itu dan meninjunya dengan kuat. "Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun!" Teriak Kuroko berusaha untuk memberhentikan Akashi yang sedang melawan pria yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya itu.

Clik!

Tak!

Ujung pistol itu menempel dengan dahi Akashi dan sang pencuri itu mulai menarik pelatuknya. Tatapan mata sang pencuri itu menyiratkan emosi yang mendalam ketika menatap manik _crimson _Akashi.

**06:07:58**

_Apakah aku telah bisa mengubah takdirmu?_

**06.08 pm**

DOR!

"Ha... A-akashi...-kun...?" Ujar Kuroko terbata.

Tubuh Akashi tergeletak di atas aspal dan begitu banyak darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Matanya tertutup dan wajahnya mulai memucat. Tenaga Kuroko pun terkuras begitu saja dan langsung jatuh hingga lututnya menyentuh tanah.

"Aka...shi...-kun..."

Kuroko menyentuh wajah tirus yang mulai memucat itu lalu memeluknya erat tak peduli dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari kepala Akashi.

Name: Akashi Seijuurou

Age: 15 years old

D.O.B: 20th December 2024

Death date: 13th September 2039

Time: 06.08 pm

Cause of Death: shoted on the forehead

Hari itu adalah hari pemakaman Akashi. Kuroko memegang buket bunga kembang sepatu berwarna merah itu dengan erat. Ini salahnya. Seharusnya dirinya tidak mengejar pencuri itu. Seandainya dia tahu pencuri itu membawa senjata, dia tak akan melakukannya.

Kuroko membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan ayah Akashi. "Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjaga Akashi-kun, Akashi-san..."Ujar Kuroko sambil menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah.

Bukan kata-kata makian yang Kuroko terima, maupun sebuah tamparan di muka, melainkan dia mendapat sebuah pelukan erat dari sang ayah Akashi. Padahal Kuroko tahu betul bahwa sifat ayah Akashi itu keras, tetapi kenapa dia malah memeluknya?

"Apa yang telah terjadi... terjadilah. Dia yang mengubah takdirmu dan aku tahu itu apa, dia juga telah menjagamu dengan baik."

Ah, air mata Kuroko tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Maafkan... aku... Akashi-kun... Akashi...-san..."

~owari

A/N

Hmph, biasa deh ini penyakit malas sama ada ide baru tak bisa dielakkan :V ini juga karena udah kelas 9 jadinya susah mau publish chapter baru fanfic lainku =,=

Yaah lupakan soal kelas 9, ini masih semester 1 jadi masih ada waktu buat bikin/lanjutin fanfic-fanficku :3 /plak dan sebenarnya ini mau saya bikin jadi original story tapi dipikir lagi, mending saya bikin jadi fanfic saja. Lalu, fanfic ini rencananya mau saya bikin jadi drabble dengan tema yang sama, jadi silakan tinggalkan **request **reader di kotak review dan sebutkan saja pairingnya siapa, alur cerita seperti apa, dan penyebab kematiannya apa. Dan bagi yang baca Promise, saya rasa itu akan saya discontinue :")

Itu saja, ciaossu~!

Katsu


End file.
